


Look at the Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Combeferre loves the stars; Courfeyrac loves the sound of Combeferre's voice.This is nothing but fluff - and I love it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt: 'Imagine your OTP looking up at the stars. Person A is really enthusiastic, pointing out the constellations, and Person B just falls asleep to their voice.'

Their first date, that they counted and could be classed as such, had been at the Café Musain; where else? Their lives seemed to revolve around that little café. It was where the two had first met, introduced by Enjolras, who had known Combeferre since high school and whose boyfriend, Grantaire, sat next to Courfeyrac in one of his lectures. Then, a few weeks in to the triumvirate's first year, for none of the three were often seen without the other two, it became the home of their political society. And when Les Amis de l'ABC progressed past their small group of friends, it was also where they met the greatest group of people they would ever know. Jean Prouvaire, or Jehan, as they learnt, was the first new member to join. By chance, he wandered in to what was only the second official meeting, held in the back room of the Café Musain. He later confessed that he only stayed that first time because he thought it would be too impolite to leave. They were immensely grateful for that. A kind and passionate soul, Jehan found his place in their group with ease. The first clue should have come when Courfeyrac and Jehan dated for a while, before calling it off, as even Enjolras noticed how dejected Combeferre had been for those few months. By the fourth week, Joly - a medical student who'd befriended Combeferre - and his boyfriend, Bossuet, and Bahorel and Feuilly, both from one of Enjolras' political science classes, had joined their ranks. Unlike when the situation was reversed, however, Courfeyrac had made no secret of his discontent when Bahorel and Combeferre dated. And that should have been the second clue. Fortunately for both Courfeyrac and Feuilly, that relationship ended after only a couple of weeks. Together, these nine formed the university's infamous Les Amis.

Almost exactly one year later, by which time the Café Musain may as well have belonged to Les Amis, it was where a blushing Courfeyrac, under the watchful gaze of Bahorel and Jehan – both of whom had not-so-secretly hoped for their ex-boyfriends to overcome their painful mutual longing, asked Combeferre on a date. He agreed, of course, and they quickly settled in to a relationship that came naturally to them both.

The disaster that was their second date was not often spoken of. So much so, that even their closest friends knew very little about what had actually happened. To summarise: Combeferre and Courfeyrac, and Enjolras and Grantaire went on a double-date, which, in retrospect, was probably their first bad decision. Enjolras and Grantaire fought, as viciously as they were famous for, and Combeferre made the mistake of running after Enjolras when his best friend stormed off in anger. Courfeyrac had stayed, and in supposed solidarity with Grantaire, purposely sparked an argument with Combeferre. It was weeks before they even spoke to one another, both too stubborn to want to admit their wrongdoings first. Regardless, they eventually apologised, and made a promise never to fight over something so trivial again. And, so far, they had kept that promise.

Therefore, here Combeferre and Courfeyrac found themselves on their third date. It had been a warm early-August day, and the heat had carried through in to the later hours, though it had thankfully lost its humidity. The sun had set some hours ago, and the sky was clear enough that Combeferre had insisted that they had to go stargazing. It wasn't quite what Courfeyrac had meant when he'd said that it was Combeferre's choice, but he didn't know why he'd expected anything else. This was the man he had fallen in love with.

"Look! There's Ursa Major," Combeferre said excitedly, pointing up at the night sky and tracing the pattern of the seven stars with his finger. "We're seeing the same constellation that Ptolemy did all those years ago. Isn't that amazing?" Courfeyrac smiled and muttered vague words of agreement, resting his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder. "It's the third largest constellation in the sky, with a surface area that is equivalent to around 3.1% of the total sky."

“Those stars are Canes Venatici and Coma Berenices, I think. They look like it. I wouldn't quote me on that, though," he joked, but there was no doubt in Courfeyrac's mind that his boyfriend was right.

"That's Lynx, there, and that's its brightest star, the orange giant. And that one," Combeferre's gaze moved to one of the smaller and fainter constellations, "is Leo Minor, my favourite."

"You have a favourite constellation? You're a nerd," Courfeyrac teased. He would never admit that he: a) found that adorable; b) had a favourite element, so he really couldn't say anything; and c) was storing that information for future use.

"Shut up," Combeferre blushed. "Did you know that Ptolemy didn't recognise it as a constellation in any of his old star catalogues? It was created by Johannes Hevelius in 1687. He's the same man who designated Lynx, actually. See, it has Ursa Major to the north and Lynx is west, which leaves Leo to the south and it's just touching Cancer in the southwest. The best months to see it are technically April and May, because, well, you can see that it starts to fade down in to the horizon by this time of the year. Because it's considered a new constellation, there's no mythology attached to it, as there is with Leo and the Nemean Lion, and it doesn't have an Alpha star, either." 

He paused, and laughed softly before continuing, "I like to think that if Enjolras is Leo, then you and I are Leo Minor."

Combeferre waited for Courfeyrac to comment, for he would no doubt have something to say about that statement. There was nothing. It wasn't until he glanced down at his boyfriend, after thirty seconds of silence, that he realised that Courfeyrac most likely hadn't heard anything he'd said. In sleep, his dark curls framed his face and his features were softened greatly. It was a beautiful sight. Lying there, with the soft grass against his back, and the warm weight of Combeferre's body next to him, it wasn't for Courfeyrac to fall asleep. He could hardly be blamed, he thought, especially with Combeferre's calming voice. Though he was tempted, Combeferre decided against waking him, and, instead, wrapped an arm around the sleeping boy and returned to his stargazing.

And if he had taken a picture with his phone, and sent it to Enjolras with the caption: 'I don't think he's terribly interested in astronomy, do you?' 

Well, Courfeyrac wouldn't have to know.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first, real fanfiction, so feedback and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
